burlesquefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Ex-gay
Il termine ex-gay, usato in maniera controversa nella letteratura psicoterapeutica professionale e da alcuni gruppi religiosi, indica una persona che è passata dallo status di omosessuale o bisessuale a quello di eterosessuale, spontaneamente o con l'aiuto di una cosiddetta "terapia riparativa", sulla cui efficacia il mondo scientifico ha formulato giudizi contrastanti. Il termine è stato introdotto nella letteratura professionale nel 1980 da parte di E. M. Pattison, che definì gli ex-gay come persone che avevano «subito un cambiamento radicale nell'orientamento sessuale dall'omosessualità esclusiva all'eterosessualità esclusiva. Da quel momento il termine è stato usato per indicare quelle persone che «sono cambiate» o «sono ancora nel processo di cambiamento della propria identità omosessuale». » Per estensione, con il nome di "movimento degli ex-gay" (o "gruppi di ex-gay") si indica un insieme di associazioni di matrice religiosa nate negli USA con lo scopo dichiarato di dimostrare che è possibile guarire l'omosessualità attraverso la preghiera e la forza di volontà. Il movimento è radicato soprattutto negli USA e, in misura minore, in Canada, Svezia e Regno Unito. Parallelamente si indica con la definizione di ex-ex-gay il fenomeno di ritorno al mondo gay da parte di persone e gruppi già appartenuti al movimento degli ex-gay. Noto fu il ritorno alla pratica dell'omosessualità del fondatore stesso del movimento, John Paulk, che dopo aver pubblicizzato ampiamente la propria "guarigione" e il matrimonio con una ex-lesbica, fu fotografato mentre cercava un partner in un bar gay, in occasione di un convegno di ex-gay. Il retroterra teorico La base ideologica del movimento affonda le radici nel fenomeno, assai diffuso negli Stati Uniti, della healing spirituality, ovvero nel convincimento secondo il quale la pratica intensa della preghierà può guarire qualsiasi malattia. La "cura" dell'omosessualità ha inoltre avuto, dal versante cattolico, un sostenitore atipico: Joseph Nicolosi. Egli, infatti, non è mai stato omosessuale, e non potendo quindi essere definito un ex-gay si differenzia dall'approccio tipico di questo genere di associazioni. Anche l'associazione fondata da Nicolosi con lo scopo di "curare" gli omosessuali, il Narth, è un'associazione di tipo tradizionale, che propaganda la cura dell'omosessualità, ma non ha mai dichiarato di essere composta da ex omosessuali. La differenza di approccio è duplice: * Quello degli ex-gay è un movimento "dal basso" (in inglese: grassroot), composto da persone che dichiarano di essere state omosessuali per una parte della loro vita, e che proclamano di avere smesso di esserlo. Inoltre, l'appoggio viene dato "alla pari" da altre persone dello stesso livello (peers). Il modello su cui si basa questa esperienza è quello degli alcolisti anonimi. * L'approccio dei gruppi come il Narth privilegerebbe invece la struttura gerarchica, nella quale alcuni esperti e professionisti propongono una consulenza a un paziente. Questi esperti non dichiarano necessariamente di essere stati a loro volta omosessuali, senza quindi applicare un approccio "da pari a pari". Il modello di gruppi come il Narth è quindi ispirato più ai consultori prematrimoniali, molto diffusi nell'ambiente cattolico. Le tesi Al di là delle differenze di accentuazione fra le diverse organizzazioni di ex-gay, le tesi comuni sono: * l'omosessualità non sarebbe una tendenza innata o un orientamento sessuale: l'unico orientamento sessuale esistente è quello eterosessuale; * l'omosessualità è quindi una devianza, una condizione di disagio mentale, una patologia; * la bisessualità è parimenti un disagio mentale, così come la condizione del transgender; * ciascuna di queste è una devianza curabile e guaribile, o se non è curabile, può almeno essere repressa con la forza della volontà; * la cura deve basarsi sulla forza di volontà dell'individuo, meglio se opportunamente aiutato e sostenuto dall'esterno. Benché il movimento faccia ogni sforzo per dotarsi di un linguaggio "scientifico", la pratica della preghiera è fortemente consigliata in praticamente tutti questi gruppi allo scopo di "rafforzare la volontà dell'individuo", e il "sostegno" di sacerdoti è comunemente offerto, anche se non è quasi mai imposto. Anche la conversione religiosa, che non viene comunque mai imposta, è incoraggiata come supporto alla volontà personale. La maggior parte di questi gruppi sostiene che tutti gli omosessuali, bisessuali e transgender dovrebbero almeno tentare di fare questo cambiamento. Gli ex-gay e la scienza La gran parte delle controversie suscitate da questo movimento si basa su come esso presenti concetti tipici della tradizione religiosa utilizzando un linguaggio e una retorica tipici dell'approccio scientifico all'omosessualità. Le affermazioni di tipo religioso, quali «Gesù salva dall'omosessualità coloro che lo pregano con sufficiente fede», che come tali non possono essere né confermate né confutate, vengono mescolate con teorie espresse nel più rigoroso linguaggio medico. L'assunto base del movimento è che esisterebbero "prove scientifiche" del fatto che sia possibile trasformare una persona omosessuale in eterosessuale, grazie alla forza di volontà, alla preghiera e all'azione salvifica di Gesù. La critica che viene mossa a questo tipo di ragionamento è il mancato rispetto del metodo scientifico, condizione fondamentale per classificare un processo come attendibile: secondo questo metodo, è essenziale definire in modo univoco il campo dello studio (e quindi dare una definizione, in questo caso specifico, per le parole "omosessuale" ed "eterosessuale"); è necessario fornire prove sistematiche delle proprie affermazioni, dando la disponibilità ad altri ricercatori di verificarle; e bisogna infine concretizzare i risultati della "cura" in cifre, statistiche o studi analitici. Secondo i detrattori del movimento, queste premesse non vengono rispettate dai gruppi ex-gay. La difficoltà di classificare il movimento degli ex-gay sul piano scientifico è inoltre acuita da alcune affermazioni provenienti da alcune associazioni della salute mentale e dalla stessa Organizzazione mondiale della sanità (OMS), che a partire dal 1974 hanno riclassificato l'omosessualità da "disturbo" a "variante dell'orientamento" proprio di fronte all'impossibilità di trovare, nelle ricerche scientifiche a "doppio cieco", elementi che supportassero il carattere di "patologia" delle varianti dell'orientamento sessuale. Confusione terminologica Una delle barriere alla possibilità di dialogo fra la comunità scientifica e il movimento degli ex-gay consiste nelle differenze significative nella terminologia che i diversi gruppi usano. I termini sull'omosessualità utilizzati nei movimenti ex-gay provengono spesso dalla terminologia biblica, che non contempla la differenza tra l'orientamento sessuale e il comportamento sessuale. Questa differenza non è prevista nei testi religiosi cristiani, che si concentrano unicamente sui comportamenti dell'individuo. In conformità con tale principio, secondo cui l'unica tendenza sessuale realmente esistente è quella eterosessuale, i gruppi di ex-gay rifiutano di riconoscere il concetto di "orientamento omosessuale", preferendo concentrarsi sul comportamento: l'esistenza di un orientamento omosessuale come tale viene quindi generalmente negata oppure minimizzata. Il termine gay viene applicato sempre con riferimento al comportamento sessuale, mentre l'uso del termine "omosessuale" varia: molti gruppi lo usano in modo intercambiabile con "gay", mentre altri lo usano solo come aggettivo per connotare aspetti collaterali dell'essere gay, come la sensibilità o la terminologia. L'ostacolo maggiore rimane il riconoscimento della reale efficacia del trattamento: nell'accezione comune, infatti, i termini "ex-gay" ed "ex omosessuale" vengono usati sostanzialmente per indicare persone che hanno modificato il loro comportamento sessuale, mentre rimane accesa la diatriba sull'effettiva possibilità da parte della "cura" di modificare l'orientamento sessuale di un individuo. Un uomo che in passato avesse avuto un comportamento omosessuale e che, a seguito di conversione religiosa, avesse rinunciato alla sessualità, pur non avendo mutato il suo orientamento omosessuale, sarebbe comunemente indicato come un omosessuale casto, mentre nei gruppi di ex-gay sarebbe definito come "un ex-gay" o "un ex omosessuale" che "sta ancora lottando con la sua attrazione verso lo stesso sesso". Tutto questo genera una comprensibile difficoltà di comunicazione. La visione degli ex-gay sulla sessualità umana e sull'omosessualità I movimenti ex-gay considerano l'omosessualità e le sue cause in modo notevolmente diverso dalla comunità scientifica moderna. La moderna sessuologia considera generalmente la sessualità umana come una linea continua dall'eterosessualità alla bisessualità fino all'omosessualità (scala di Kinsey). Pur non essendo in grado di indicare esattamente le cause dell'omosessualità, la comunità scientifica suggerisce generalmente una combinazione di fattori genetici, psicologici e sociali. È inoltre opinione diffusa che l'orientamento sessuale potrebbe essere deciso durante l'infanzia o anche prima: durante il corso della vita possono esserci brevi fluttuazioni dell'orientamento sessuale (per esempio durante l'adolescenza). I gruppi di ex-gay considerano invece la sessualità umana prendendo come modello base l'eterosessualità. Anche se alcuni di essi non rifiutano il modello offerto dalla Scala di Kinsey, nel loro caso il grado "Kinsey zero" (eterosessualità totale) viene considerato la norma assoluta, e qualunque altro numero può essere solo una deviazione dalla norma. La spiegazione del comportamento omosessuale da parte dei gruppi di ex-gay viene generalmente attribuita a fattori ambientali (sfera psichica, piano sociale): alcuni di questi movimenti hanno presentato statistiche in cui si evidenzerebbe che l'attrazione per lo stesso sesso è associata ad un'infanzia o adolescenza in cui manchi del tutto una figura genitoriale. Riguardo alle differenze tra la loro interpretazione e quella della comunità scientifica internazionale, i gruppi di ex-gay asseriscono che gli psicologi hanno preso le loro decisioni sull'omosessualità per motivi politici e non scientifici, soffocando le ipotesi di una piccola minoranza di scienziati dissenzienti che sostengono le cause puramente esterne, e pertanto "curabili", dell'omosessualità. I detrattori del movimento hanno tuttavia sottolineato come molti di questi scienziati, portati ad esempio dai gruppi ex-gay, siano privi di titoli accademici, e siano spesso legati al mondo religioso. Le teorie degli ex-gay trattano l'omosessualità allo stesso modo dell'alcolismo e della tossicodipendenza, affermando di ottenere risultati positivi tutte le volte che il soggetto manifesti sufficiente volontà e costanza. I sostenitori dell'inefficacia di questo trattamento hanno però protestato, ancora una volta, sulla carenza di metodo scientifico, asserendo che le prove portate dai gruppi di ex-gay sulla percentuale di successo delle loro "cure" fossero viziate da una scorretta procedura. Secondo queste ipotesi, infatti, è inaccettabile incolpare il paziente (e non il trattamento) ogni volta che la cura non dà gli effetti sperati; al contrario, secondo i gruppi ex-gay, la mancata remissione del paziente dal comportamento omosessuale è da imputarsi non al fallimento della terapia, ma ad una insufficiente motivazione dell'individuo e ad una mancanza di costanza. Gruppi di ex-gay e cambiamenti nel comportamento sessuale Dal punto di vista dei gruppi di ex-gay, un cambiamento nel comportamento sessuale di un individuo dall'omosessualità all'astinenza o all'eterosessualità è da considerare generalmente come il "cambiamento" atteso, indipendentemente dal fatto che l'orientamento sessuale sia realmente mutato. Molti ex-gay vivono da single . Anche se tale opportunità non è particolarmente raccomandata, la facoltà di agire in questo modo da parte degli omosessuali che lo desiderano non viene messa in discussione. Altri ex-gay si sposano con persone del sesso opposto e rimangono fedeli ai loro coniugi. Ai fini della moralità, si considera generalmente che lo sposo debba informare l'altro coniuge delle sue lotte pregresse con le attrazioni verso lo stesso sesso prima del matrimonio . Alcuni ex-gay sposati riconoscono che la loro attrazione sessuale è rimasta prevalentemente omosessuale, ma ciononostante fanno ugualmente ogni sforzo per il buon risultato della loro relazione eterosessuale . A causa del senso che i gruppi di ex-gay danno all'omosessualità, e a causa di come essi definiscono lo stesso concetto di "ex-gay", le "ricadute" nel comportamento omosessuale difficilmente sorprendono i gruppi di ex-gay. Poiché uno può essere "ex-gay" senza mai avvertire un totale, o nemmeno alcun cambiamento nell'orientamento sessuale, il fatto che qualche ex-gay possa "ricadere" nei "vecchi modelli di comportamento" è considerato probabile. I gruppi di ex-gay considerano gli scandali dei loro capi sorpresi in comportamenti omosessuali nello stesso senso in cui gli alcolisti anonimi o gruppi di questo genere potrebbero considerare la ricaduta di uno dei relativi capi nell'etilismo. Dichiarazioni di ex-gay riguardo ai cambiamenti nell'orientamento sessuale Molti ex-gay affermano che il loro orientamento sessuale è stato modificato in seguito al trattamento. La maggior parte ha detto di aver avvertito una diminuzione del desiderio omosessuale accompagnata da un aumento dell'attrazione eterosessuale, mentre una parte di loro sostiene che il loro orientamento sessuale è adesso prevalentemente eterosessuale. Ben pochi, comunque, sostengono che le loro attrazioni omosessuali siano state completamente sradicate, al punto da non essere tentati dalla visione di immagini omosessuali. Queste affermazioni di un'avvenuta modifica di orientamento sessuale sono aspramente contestate dalla comunità scientifica e dalla comunità gay, in ragione del fatto che esistono scarse prove scientifiche su questo presunto cambiamento di orientamento sessuale. Per dimostrare le loro tesi, i gruppi di ex-gay si basano infatti prevalentemente sulle testimonianze, raccolte mediante questionari, dei loro soci sul cambiamento di orientamento. Secondo la comunità gay, tuttavia, queste affermazioni di cambiamento nell'orientamento sessuale sono da considerarsi come semplici negazioni del desiderio omosessuale, come repressione dei loro istinti, o come inganno deliberato. Situazioni controverse Uno degli aspetti più controversi dei gruppi per il cambiamento dell'omosessualità è l'imposizione di presunte "terapie" a persone che non hanno scelto il cambiamento, che non lo desiderano o che non hanno mai cercato l'aiuto di tali gruppi. Il caso tipico in questo campo è quello dei minorenni, costretti dai genitori a frequentare strutture gestite da associazioni per la "cura" dell'omosessualità. Questo caso è comunque al di fuori della filosofia alla base del movimento degli ex-gay, che presupponeva un aiuto "alla pari" fra persone che cercavano e persone che offrivano un aiuto. Love In Action e lo scandalo di Zach Nel mese di giugno 2005, un ragazzo di 16 anni del Tennessee, Zach Stark, ha postato un messaggio nel suo MySpace, parte del quale riportava: Zach continua: E poi: Il programma denunciato da Zach era un campo della ''Love In Action, conosciuto come "Refuge". Le proteste che sono seguite hanno ottenuto non solo la vasta attenzione dei mass media locali, ma hanno inoltre destato l'interesse internazionale, coinvolgendo associazioni in Europa, America ed in altre parti del mondo. Particolare attenzione è stata prestata ad una citazione attribuita all'uomo a capo del programma, John Smid: L'attenzione si è inoltre concentrata sulle regole di Love in Action, che come la maggior parte dei campi cristiani include obblighi di abbigliamento, divieti su parecchie forme di comunicazione con il mondo esterno, e il divieto di guardare la televisione. In un intervento del 30 maggio sul suo blog Zach ha inviato le regole del programma Refuge. Alla voce Igiene era riportato: "1. Tutti i clienti devono mantenere un grado di igiene appropriato, compresi la doccia quotidiana, l'uso del deodorante e la spazzolatura dei denti due volte al giorno." Zach continua a descrivere la sua vita nel campo e le regole dettate dall’associazione Love in Action, inserite da Zach sul suo Myspace. Si passa dal divieto di ascoltare Madonna, Britney Spears, Bach e Beethoven, al divieto di indossare indumenti di diverse marche, tra cui Calvin Klein (in quanto ritenuta molto in voga nel mondo omosessuale). Di notte non si può dormire indossando magliette con maniche corte, ma solo con maniche lunghe; ai ragazzi è concesso di portare soltanto l’orologio, mentre per le ragazze sono leciti gli orecchini, ma uno solo per ciascun orecchio. Le ragazze devono indossare gonne lunghe o sotto al ginocchio, ed è obbligatorio radersi gambe e ascelle due volte alla settimana. Sono concesse soltanto strette di mano: è vietato ogni genere di contatto fisico, tranne una pacca sulla spalla che però non può assomigliare ad una carezza. Ogni ragazzo è obbligato a tenere un diario personale (chiamato "inventario morale") su ciò che fa durante la giornata, in cui deve annotare anche la propria lotta contro le tentazioni per persone dello stesso sesso nel corso degli anni. Questo diario deve poi essere letto durante gli incontri di gruppo all'interno di Refuge. Non si può chiudere nessuna porta e non si può restare in bagno più di 15 minuti. È fatto inoltre divieto assoluto di parlare delle regole del campo con gli altri ragazzi e ragazze, e di instaurare rapporti d’amicizia. Proibiti internet e televisione. Ogni ragazzo è tenuto a riferire se un altro ragazzo abbia comportamenti contrari alle regole citate ed "anche a quelle non citate". I "clienti" sono obbligati a partecipare alle funzioni religiose e a mantenere un atteggiamento sempre positivo e grato. Ogni mattina tutti i ragazzi devono sottoporsi ad un'ispezione di quella che viene definita "falsa immagine" (l'immagine di sé gay/lesbica), nel corso della quale vengono ispezionati libri, borse, appunti ecc. Se si è in possesso di oggetti definiti "irregolari" (cioè che riconducono ad un'immagine gay/lesbica), il materiale viene sequestrato. Le critiche al corso offerto da Love in Action si focalizzarono non solo sulla ferrea rigidezza delle stesse regole, ma anche al fatto che Stark era stato spedito lì contro il suo volere e quando ormai esistevano già dei dubbi sui trattamenti ex-gay di questo genere. Il periodo previsto di due settimane di corso per Stark venne prolungato a otto. Il primo di agosto Stark cancellò tutto ciò che aveva scritto fino allora nel suo blog e ne cominciò uno nuovo, che iniziava col seguente paragrafo: A questo punto, Zach invita i suoi lettori a non riprendere argomenti precedenti a questo post; altrimenti, avverte, si troverà costretto a cancellarli. Poi prosegue: Il 14 agosto, Stark inserisce un altro intervento nel suo blog, affermando che Love in Action non lo aveva spinto a fare nulla e che si trova abbastanza bene con la maggior parte dei clienti del corso. Aggiunge poi che i suoi genitori non lo lasciavano più uscire con le ragazze in cui era in rapporti di amicizia perché lo trovavano poco salutare, e che suo padre gli aveva chiesto di smetterla di mandare avanti il blog. Indagini Questo messaggio disperato è stato raccolto dagli utenti che frequentavano il blog di Zach (che ha più di 213 blog amici linkati): da link in link, da blog in blog, il suo “spazio” virtuale in pochi giorni ha ricevuto migliaia di visite. Al messaggio del ragazzo hanno risposto oltre duemila persone, esprimendogli il loro appoggio e la loro solidarietà. Alcuni, che hanno sperimentato il campo Refuge, ribattezzato "Camp Hetero Horror", raccontano agli altri le pressioni e le vessazioni subiteUna testimonianza su blog dell'esperienza di Zach. Il padre di Zach, Joe Stark, è apparso sull'emittente cattolica CBN (Christian Broadcasting Network) dopo tutto l’interesse che il messaggio sul blog del figlio aveva suscitato, sia on-line che sui giornali (New York Times, Washington Post, etc.) e sulle televisioni nazionali ed internazionali. Ha sostenuto: Subito dopo che la storia di Zach è comparsa online, è cominciata un'indagine dello stato del Tennessee contro il campo. A partire da 28 giugno 2005, l'indagine è stata interrotta, perché gli ufficiali del Tennessee hanno considerato che non ci fossero prove di abusi sul minore. Rob Johnson, un portavoce dell'agenzia, ha dichiarato alla Associated Press: «Il Dipartimento dei Servizi ai Bambini ha mandato la sua unità speciale di indagine nel complesso, e dopo aver condotto un'indagine completa, ha ritenuto che le dichiarazioni di abuso di minore non fossero fondate» I sostenitori del movimento "Free Zach", che vorrebbero la chiusura dei campi LIA, hanno rilasciato insinuazioni di corruzione. Un'altra indagine dal Dipartimento di Salute del Tennessee portò ad una protesta formale perché il gruppo lavorava senza l'autorizzazione dei ragazzi, e quindi illegalmente LIA ha smesso di accettare malati mentali e di dispensare farmaci, e nel febbraio 2006 lo stato del Tennessee ha cessato l'azione legale . Insuccesso dei gruppi di ex-gay * Nell'arco di 18 anni scorsi, 8 gruppi della sola organizzazione Exodus International, che raccoglie tutti i gruppi di ex-gay negli Usa, sono stati sciolti perché il direttore era tornato all'omosessualità. I fondatori stessi del coordinamento, Gary Cooper e Michael Bussee, si sono innamorati l'uno dell'altro ed hanno abbandonato l'organizzazione, divorziato dalle rispettive mogli e tenuto una cerimonia per ufficializzare la loro unione, prima di andare a vivere assieme. * John Evans, autore del libro che nel 1973 diede inizio al movimento, The Third Sex?, ha rinnegato le sue teorie di allora dopo che il suo migliore amico si è suicidato per la disperazione di non riuscire a diventare eterosessuale, nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi. * L'associazione fondata dal ministro Avventista Colin Cook, Homosexuals Anonymous, è crollata dopo che si è scoperto che Cook faceva telefonate erotiche e praticava, come parte della "terapia", massaggi sul corpo nudo delle persone che gli chiedevano aiuto. * Il presidente di Exodus International, John Paulk, che aveva fatto del proprio caso un esempio del fatto che si può "guarire" dall'omosessualità, è stato costretto alle dimissioni dopo essere stato visto e fotografato da Wayne Besen nel 2000 in un bar gay mentre amoreggiava con i clienti. Critiche Molti gruppi per i diritti dei gay e molti scienziati contestano aspramente le posizioni del movimento degli ex-gay, e considerano l'orientamento sessuale come un'inclinazione genetica e sessuale che si forma definitivamente molto prima dell'età adulta. Molti gruppi medici hanno dichiarato che non esistono studi scientificamente rigorosi per valutare se i trattamenti di ex-gay portino beneficio all'individuo e che nessuno studio convalida le loro rivendicazioni di aver cambiato l'orientamento sessuale dei loro pazienti. Alcuni di questi gruppi hanno inoltre affermato che i tentativi di modificare la sessualità di una persona potrebbero essere potenzialmente dannosi per il paziente stesso, nonostante manchino studi in grado di confermare anche quest'ultima ipotesi. La posizione dell'Associazione degli Psicologi Americani è che gli esseri umani non possano scegliere di essere omosessuali od eterosessuali, e che l'orientamento sessuale non sia una scelta cosciente che possa essere cambiata volontariamente. In effetti, l'associazione va ancora oltre questo punto, dichiarando che: ||Even though most homosexuals live successful, happy lives, some homosexual or bisexual people may seek to change their sexual orientation through therapy, sometimes pressured by the influence of family members or religious groups to try and do so. The reality is that homosexuality is not an illness. It does not require treatment and is not changeable.|lingua=en}} L'Associazione Psichiatrica Americana ha dichiarato che: ||Clinical experience suggests that any person who seeks conversion therapy may be doing so because of social bias that has resulted in internalized homophobia, and that gay men and lesbians who have accepted their sexual orientation positively are better adjusted than those who have not done so.|lingua=en}} L'Accademia Americana della Pediatria ha dichiarato che: Altre organizzazioni, comprese l'Accademia Americana di Pediatria, l'Associazione Psicoterapeutica Americana, l'Associazione Americana dei Coordinatori Scolastici, la Federazione Americana degli Insegnanti, l'Associazione Psicologica Americana, l'Associazione Americana per la Salute Scolastica, la Fondazione di Alleanza tra le Fedi, l'Associazione Nazionale degli Psicologi Scolastici, l'Associazione Nazionale dei Lavoratori Sociali e l'Associazione per l'Educazione Nazionale hanno sviluppato e divulgato un documento nel 1999 che recita: Alcuni fautori del movimento di ex-gay credono che la sessualità sia modificabile anche nella vita adulta, ma che l'omosessualità non sia peccato. Alcuni oppositori sono dello stesso avviso, ma condannano il movimento degli ex-gay definendolo inutile e controproducente. A causa di diversi incidenti ben pubblicizzati e della natura politica dell'oggetto, il movimento di ex-gay è stato estesamente ridicolizzato dagli attivisti dei diritti dei gay, che sostengono come la soppressione dell'omosessualità conduca soltanto a questi scopi inadeguati e contribuisca allo sviluppo di paura e sofferenza. L'autore ed ex portavoce della Campagna per i Diritti Umani Wayne Besen ha trattato in maniera molto esauriente del movimento degli ex-gay e lo descrive nel suo libro Anything But Straight: Unmasking The Scandals and Lies Behind the "Ex-Gay" Myth, che tratta inoltre della cosiddetta terapia riparatrice dell'omosessualità. Era stato Besen a fotografare John Paulk mentre usciva da un bar gay ed a svolgere qualche indagine tra i testimoni del caso di Michael Johnston. Un'indagine del 2002 da parte di due psicologi esperti nel campo dell'omosessualità, Michael Schroeder e Ariel Shidlo, su coloro che avevano subito diverse terapie di conversione indica che, mentre esistono effettivamente alcuni pazienti che sostengono di aver subito un effettivo cambiamento nel comportamento ed un numero molto piccolo che segnala un cambiamento nell'orientamento, queste persone sono in numero molto inferiore rispetto a quelle dichiarate dalle organizzazioni ex-gay come Exodus e Narth, e sono comunque superate di gran lunga dai casi di persone che si sono ritrovate con problemi molto peggiori come depressione, ansia ed alcolismo. I due saggi di Schroder/Shidlo suggeriscono che parte del problema sia da ricercarsi nel fatto che molti fra gli autori di questa terapia di conversione non si attengono alle linee guida della professione, per esempio facendo pressione sui pazienti perché si sottopongano ad una certa linea del trattamento, e non riuscendo a fornire alcun supporto o a suggerire un aiuto alternativo per coloro che non riescano ad ottenere alcun cambiamento. La discrepanza fra le valutazioni Exodus/Narth sui successi della terapia di conversione e quelle di altre organizzazioni sembra spiegarsi con il fatto che molti fuoriusciti dai gruppi ex-gay avevano falsamente segnalato ai loro terapisti il successo della terapia per molto tempo. È interessante notare che 7 su 8 di coloro che avevano dichiarato a Schroeder e Shidlo un cambiamento nelle loro preferenze sessuali lavoravano come consulenti in vari gruppi ex-gay (un dato che coincide con quelli raccolti dallo studio più ampiamente pubblicizzato di Spitzer, che si era concentrato soltanto su un gruppo di successi dei gruppi ex-gay ed aveva utilizzato una tecnica di interviste più rapida, basata solo su conversazioni telefoniche). Alla luce delle osservazioni di Wayne Besen sopra riportate e delle esperienze di gruppi quali il Courage Trust nel Regno Unito, è stato sollevato un certo scetticismo anche per questi pochi successi segnalati. Malgrado l'opposizione della maggior parte dei professionisti della salute mentale e le prove molto limitate che ci sia un qualche effetto durevole sulle preferenze o sul comportamento sessuale dei pazienti, i diversi movimenti di "ex omosessuali" hanno giocato un ruolo importante nella scena politica degli ultimi anni. In parte, questo può rappresentare uno spostamento tattico dalle tecniche d'impatto (quale la campagna pubblicitaria degli anni novanta, basata su statistiche sull'omosessualità che erano state presto screditate) ad una maggior cura verso la facciata pubblica, pur opponendosi ancora alla tolleranza dell'omosessualità. Una valutazione critica di questo aspetto è riportata nell'articolo di Surina Khan Calculated Compassion.. In Italia, le teorie sulla terapia riparatrice sono fortemente contrastate dall'Ordine Nazionale degli Psicologi. Nel 2007, il presidente dell'Ordine, appellandosi al Codice Deontologico, ha affermato che "lo psicologo non può prestarsi ad alcuna "terapia riparativa" dell’orientamento sessuale di una persona"http://www.psy.it/documenti/Omosessualita_terpie.pdf. L'affermazione è stata originata da un invito di Franco Grillini, presidente onorario di Arcigay, a seguito di una discussa indagine di Liberazione, quotidiano del Partito della Rifondazione Comunista sulla terapia riparatrice. Dal punto di vista puramente organizzativo, infine, gli oppositori del movimento ex-gay non hanno mancato di far notare come esso si presenti spesso ai mezzi d'informazione come laico e areligioso, quando le sue strutture sono di solito ospitate da chiese e movimenti religiosi, che finanziano senza nasconderlo le campagne di pubblicità, o la stampa di libri e opuscoli. Note Voci correlate * Ex-ex-gay * Wayne Besen * Omofobia * Teorie sulla differenziazione dell'orientamento sessuale * Omosessualità e religioni * Orientamento sessuale * Transessualismo * Luca era gay Collegamenti esterni Generici * http://www.loveinaction.org/ * http://www.dailykos.com/story/2005/6/10/20406/0177 * http://www.psych.org/ * http://www.waynebesen.com/ * http://www.anythingbutstraight.com/ * http://fightinghomophobia.blogspot.com/ * http://www.clubclassic.net/pride/articolo1_maggio05.html * http://www.wiredstrategies.com/vigil1.html * http://www.ratzinger.it/documenti/curadegliomosessuali.htm Critiche * The Ex-gay Fraud, sito di risposta agli attacchi da parte dei gruppi religiosi. * "Ex-Gay Watch", Blog aggiornato regolarmente con articoli e analisi riguardanti le attività e i protagonisti "ex-gay". * GLAAD on Ex-gays, Associazione Gay/Lesbo contro la diffamazione.(GLAAD) -informazioni sul movimento "ex-gay"- * Outfront Minnesota Fact Sheet, dossier sul movimento "ex-gay" * PFLAG responds to ex-gay movement, Parents and Friends of Lesbians and Gays dossier sulla terapia "riparativa" del movimento (dal sito dell'associazione dei Genitori e Amici di Lesbiche e Gay). * "Reparative Therapy: A Pseudo-Science", un terapeuta ed ex leader del movimento "ex-gay" espone il suo punto di vista. * "Wayne Besen", sito ufficiale di Wayne Besen, noto oppositore del movimento "ex-gay", nonché autore del libro-denuncia Anything But Straight (Tutto fuorché etero). * "Whosoever Responds to Ex-gays", Risposta al movimento "ex-gay" da whosoever, sito di risorse per gay/lesbiche e transgender Cristiani. * Betty Bowers. Professionale sito satirico, creato da un commediografo gay, contro il movimento degli ex-gay. Film, televisione e articoli * [http://www.ojc.de/dijg/pdf/bulletin_2_2001_spitzer_en.pdf Robert L. Spitzer: New Study On Sexual Reorientation Therapies] (Nuovo studio sulle terapie per il ri-orientamento sessuale) Presentato il 9 maggio 2001, al meeting annuale dell'Associazione Psichiatrica Americana -American Psychiatric Association- * [http://www.ojc.de/dijg/pdf/bulletin_1_2001_spitzer_en.pdf Intervista conRobert L. Spitzer: L'omosessualità e la realtà del cambiamento] * "Doin' Time in the Homo No Mo Halfway House", Parodia satirica sul programma terapeutico delle missioni "ex-gay". * "Finally Free", Storie vere: Come l'amore e l'accettare sé stessi ci ha salvato dalle organizzazioni "ex-gay". * "Fish Can't Fly", Documentario sulla vita e sulla fede religiosa di persone uscite dal movimento "ex-gay". * "I Do Exist", Documentario su cinque attivisti "ex-gay", e interviste ai terapeuti per il ri-orientamento. * Not Gay ", Documentario sugli ex-gays * "One Nation Under God", Documentario storico-politico sulla proliferazione delle terapie riparative. * Barry Yeoman, Into the Closet, salon.com * Barry Yeoman, [http://www.barryyeoman.com/articles/gaynomore.html Gay No More? Psychology Today] * Categoria:Orientamento sessuale Categoria:Sociologia della cultura